


Lucky

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Angel feels about St. Patrick's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Angel hates St. Patrick's Day. _Luck of the Irish my ass,_ he thinks as Cordelia sweeps in, decked out in green to the point where she probably photosynthesizes.

"All right, buddy," Cordelia says. "Show it or I pat you down."

"I'm trying to work here," he protests.

She snatches the folder out of his hands, and a book falls out. "You're reading poetry!" she says, as though she'd caught him with porn.

Angel snatches the folder back and scrabbles for a tinted paper clip. Solemnly, he clips it to his collar. "See? I'm wearing something green."

She rolls her eyes.


End file.
